Maybe Sometimes
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: "I dare you to name one girl that actually enjoyed high school." He smirked at the challenge in her eyes and winked, "Any girl who had the privilege of knowing me, darling." K/D post 5x06


"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"It was that bad?"

"Yes."

"_Really?_"

"Deeks!"

Deeks shook his head, a wide grin on his lips and brought his beer up to his lips for another long slip. "I just can't believe that."

"Why?" she laughed louder than usual, the multiple empty beer bottles on the table in front of her to blame. "I dare you to name one girl that actually enjoyed high school."

He smirked at the challenge in her eyes and winked, "Any girl who had the privilege of knowing me, darling."

Kensi rolled her eyes and swatted his stomach, lighter than she normally would, a genuine smile poking through. Their shoulders met some time ago, their entire sides now colliding. Leaning against each other on her couch, the TV playing quietly in the background, forgotten for over an hour now, their laughter's the only sound either of them cares about.

"You're so sure of yourself." She laughs, turning her head to look into his playful eyes, their grins wider than they can control.

"I've gotten _many_ positive reviews, Fern. I'm only reiterating what I've been told." He drawled, a laugh breaking through the seriousness he'd started the sentence with.

"You do realize how often girls lie right?" she raised her eyebrows, a smirk still present. "I wouldn't be surprised if every girl you've ever been with _hated _it"

"Nice try, princess. They wouldn't keep coming back for more if they didn't _love_ every second of it." He winked and finished off his beer before tossing the bottle amongst the other empties on the table before turning back to her. "I know how to satisfy a woman, Kens."

She doesn't know if it's the smoldering look he's giving her, the feeling of his breath on her lips, or the fact that since their unspoken kiss the sexual tension has reached a dangerous level, but she has to physically restrain herself from pinning him under her.

The alcohol is making her bolder than she normally would be, but she's nowhere near drunk. She wants this, she's always wanted this, and the beer might just give her the balls to do it.

"Are you really not turned on by facial hair?" Deeks' whisper breaks her out of her trance, and she has to blink a few times to refocus on his face instead of the lust pulsing through her.

"It's not that it looks bad," she whispers, not the least bit ashamed that her eyes shift to his lips. "But I think every woman will agree that facial hair rubbing on the inside of your thighs can sting like a bitch."

She doesn't know what possessed her to say that; their playfulness isn't anywhere near present enough for that to be taken lightly. All regret flies out the window with a single eyebrow raise and a classic Marty Deeks smirk that has never turned her on quite so much before.

"Let me prove you wrong."

She's on her back in no time, with Deeks hovering over her on his forearms. Her heart is about burst out of her chest and she bites her lip in an effort to ignore the quickly growing wetness in her core.

His eyes are intense, deeper and darker blue than she's ever seen on him, and goddamnit she doesn't ever want to look away.

This is the furthest thing from what she imagined happening when he walked through the door hours prior, but she doesn't want it to stop. She knows she's not strong enough to walk away from this, _him, _anymore_._

Without breaking contact, he slowly inches his way down her body, hands following, until his chin is above her belly button and his hands reach the waistband of her yoga pants.

Her breath catches in her throat and practically moans in anticipation, her core throbbing almost painfully. His eyes never leaving hers, he hooks two fingers into the waistband over each hip bone and slowly tugs the cotton off her legs.

There are no sounds besides her labored breathing, but she's too entranced to worry about him making a joke, and by the lust in his eyes, no punch lines will be coming anytime soon.

He leans down and presses a soft kiss between her belly button and the top of her black panties. Her muscles flutter under his touch and he searches for permission in her eyes. When she makes no move to stop him, his hands slide down to her thighs, parting them gently, enough so he can move down and fit between them, his head level with her core.

Her head falls back on the couch and her eyes drift shut, breathy sighs and light moans falling from her parted lips as he places kisses on the inside of her thighs, traveling from her hipbones down to where her thigh met the couch and back up again.

In the scrambled mess that currently was her mind, she had to admit, though never out loud, he did prove her wrong. His beard wasn't nearly as rough as she thought it would be. Whether the sting was distracted by the feather light kisses, or her partner was weird enough to actually condition his facial hair, she didn't know, but she did know that she didn't want his mouth to ever stop.

Her eyes popped open and her teeth dug into her lip when he placed an open-mouthed kiss right on her hot center. His teeth hooked on to the top of her panties and torturously slowly started moving them down her legs.

His scruff lightly scraped against her moist folds and she bucked her hips in response, a moan slipping through. She kicked her soaked panties off once they reached her feet and looked up to see the smirk that never could stay off his face for long.

He grasped the insides of her thighs gently, parting them further and moved his mouth to her core, glancing back at her eyes as one last chance for her to back out. Her wiggling hips gave him all the answer he needed.

He licked up her folds slowly, before leaving a sweet kiss there. He brought his hands up and his thumbs parted her softly for his roaming tongue. Her hand came down to tangle itself in his hair, accompanying the moan than fell from her lips when he flicked his tongue across her swollen clit.

She started panting and could feel her stomach tightening. She was so close already, and he'd barely touched her. Another loud moan left her, and she bucked her hips up as he sucked her clit into his mouth.

She held his head in place, curse words he never thought he'd hear from her slipping in between her moans and whimpers. His tongue pushed into her and he moved his hands to hold her legs open after her thighs started squeezing the sides of his head.

Her whole body started trembling, her nails digging into his scalp and hips thrashing before she came, screams of pleasure falling from her lips. Her thighs collapsed on the couch, but her hands stayed in his hair as he licked her up and down, wanting to taste every last drop of her.

Her breathing was still heavy when he left one final kiss on her and moved his way up her body and dropped a lingering kiss on her neck. "So tell me princess," he drawled, voice husky, "do my eyes sparkle more than Clooney's?"

"Shut up, Deeks." She breathed, reaching to connect her lips with his.

**A/N: quite possibly the most pointless thing I've ever written, but this was what popped into my head during the densi scene in the car.**

**This is my first time writing anything rated M for NCIS: Los Angeles fanfiction, so please let me know how it was. **

**Please review!**


End file.
